1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net jointing structure having a pair of knitted net adapters for use in coupling or jointing net ends together by means of a sliding clasp fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain instances where it is necessary to joint two or more nets together so as to provide an elongate combination net. For example, it is customary in the round haul net fishery for a pair of fishing boats to carry identical halves of a round haul net, respectively, and then interconnect the net halves at a fishing ground. The conventional practice of coupling and uncoupling the net halves together has been to knot and unknot the confronting edges of the halves. This procedure is however an extremely tedious and time-consuming task.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, the inventor has already proposed a net jointing structure having a sliding clasp fastener for separably jointing or coupling a pair of nets together (U.S. Ser. No. 665,707, filed Mar. 11, 1976). The present invention is aimed at an improvement in this net jointing structure.